dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Dinosaur Eggs
Introduction Dinosaur Eggs were added in the update on November 15th, 2015. Their default style is a beige/cream color and have medium sized spots. When hovered upon, the name of the player who laid it and their username will be displayed. It takes a certain amount of time for the eggs to hatch into Al babies. These AI's will grow into an adult before despawning. When dinosaur eggs were first added into the game, like regular AIs at the time, the babies couldn't swim and would drown. AIs still cannot fly, however, Aquatic dinosaur AIs can now swim up. If the AI is a baby and a specific command is given, they can also sink and go back up when told to do so. All of the eggs have an identical design unless the player owns the Egg Skins Gamepass but differ in shapes and sizes depending on the size of the dinosaur. Information Laying eggs To lay them, the player must be an adult and must have no more than three eggs or babies and players can have a higher limit of six if they own the More Eggs Gamepass. If the player has babies which have died, they cannot lay eggs until the corpses are gone. If all of these requirements have been met, they simply need to press and an egg will appear. Eggs cost 10 hunger to produce and there is also a 15-second countdown between each egg that is laid. Hatching and Growing Each egg takes 180 seconds to hatch if the player leaves them or can hatch almost instantly. It takes 300 seconds for a baby to grow into a teen and 600 seconds to get to an adult. When they reach adulthood, they will live for up to 1800 seconds before despawning, allowing players to lay another egg. Commands for AI :Roar – – Commanding a baby to roam quite literally just makes it act like a normal AI. This means that the baby will not follow the player and will simply stay near the area it was given the command in. It will also attack players on a different diet. :Call – – This will make the player call the baby and make it follow the player. If there are dinosaurs of a different diet near the baby, it will stop following the player and instead try to attack the dinosaur. Although it does follow the player, it is still an AI, meaning it won't move smoothly and will pause every few seconds. :Growl – – Growling will make the baby stop all movement (attacking, following, etc.) Glitches * Sometimes when a player lays an egg, it may glitch through the map or get flung under the players' weight. If the user is playing as something small, they may get flung instead or trip. **In addition to the glitch above, sometimes if a player holds an egg they may get flung into the sky or across the map. Inaccuracies The eggs that all the creatures in-game hatch are considered inaccurate because they should all look different in color and incubation stuff. Fish don't lay those kinds of eggs with shells so that is still considered inaccurate. Trivia * With the eggs would differ in size depending on the size of the dinosaur. * When eggs were first added, they could fill the players' entire hunger bar when eaten. This was fixed in . * It is possible to eat eggs laid by fellow pack members. * All of the skins possible from the gamepass are eggs from the Roblox Egg Hunt events. * All hatched eggs are smaller versions of that creature as an adult. See also * More Eggs Gamepass * Egg Skins Gamepass * Category:Mechanics